


Rain Yesterday, Rain Today

by ConsultingFishTherapist



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, The Hobbit, aidean - Fandom, dean o'gorman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hobbit, M/M, Slash, aidean, coffeeshop, consultingfishtherapist, rain yesterday rain today, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingFishTherapist/pseuds/ConsultingFishTherapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is offered a photography job away from his little home in New Zealand and the crazy girlfriend keeping him there,  he couldn't say yes fast enough. What he didn't expect was falling in love with a small coffee shop and the barista in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Aidean coffee shop AU originally requested on tumblr that has turned into much more than a oneshot.  
> My first fic posted here, still figuring out the site so I apologize for any beginner mistakes.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> This will be probably a 10 chapter fic so more is definitely coming soon!

Rain yesterday  
Rain today  
And blimey if it don’t look like rain again tomorrer

It had rained ever since he landed in Ireland. What was supposed to be a smooth, seamless change of location from his house in New Zealand to the Emerald Isle ended up turning into a miserable full day of traveling, complete with a torrential downpour to welcome him to his new home. At least the flat was what he expected: a nice apartment with one bedroom, one bath, a dining area/living room, and a spare room which was to become a darkroom. The price was right and the job was good. Dean’s dream was finally becoming a reality, except he’d never planned for it to be in Ireland.  
Ireland was a fine country, he was sure, but it was a country he knew nothing about. The offer was going out to other photographers too, he knew he had to act fast and before he knew it he was on a plane to Dublin, leaving his friends and family behind. But it was worth it in a sense – he loved to travel and he would be doing what he loved – why shouldn’t he go?  
It was strange, starting over again in a new country in a new apartment. The rooms were bare – a trip to Ikea would be in order – but for now he’d have to make do with what he had: his clothes, a sleeping bag, and his camera.  
He had but to peer from his bedroom window to tell that Dublin held a sort of enchanted beauty. The streets were alive with music and people, carrying on their merry way making noise as they go carrying on into the wee hours of the morning. Rain or shine, the Irish carried on about their day, a trait Dean would come to admire in his days in Dublin. The countryside was magnificent (Dean promised himself he’d travel out there sometime soon to take a few pictures) and somehow more green than he could have ever thought. Growing up in New Zealand he thought he would have been used to the sight, but it still took him off-guard. But of course, green everywhere meant near-constant rain.

On Dean’s first evening of official exploring, he (rather inevitably) got caught in the rain, and, being himself, he managed to get himself lost. Seeking refuge wherever looked most inviting, he found himself drawn to a humble looking coffee shop that still had an open sign hanging in the window. Soft acoustic strumming and the smell of freshly ground coffee welcomed him when he walked in.  
The place was painted a medley of warm hues, making the room feel comfortably full despite the lack of patrons this late in the eve. Various musical instruments hung on the walls, ranging from guitars and saxophones, made of wire and wood. There was a weathered old piano sitting in the corner closest to the bar. Brown leather furniture was positioned all across the room, some in circles with a matching ottoman in the centre, and others arranged around tables with a few off to the side for more solitary visitors.  
The arrangement was a little distracting, yet it fascinated Dean. He could easily spend a day in there taking pictures of all the strange little knick-knacks and trinkets that gave the place its unique feel. As he reached for his camera he heard a voice come from behind the bar, stopping his hand mid-reach.  
“What was that?”  
“I said, how’s about yea?” A curly haired brunette popped out from behind the bar, smiling warmly as he held a coffee mug. “New to here are yea?”  
Puzzled, Dean approached the counter, settling himself on a barstool. “Mhm, flew in a couple days ago. How could you tell?”  
The barista laughed heartily, as he fiddled with a machine behind him. “You’re out and about on a holiday, mate! You should be out drinking, joining all of the langers out there and getting a coffee in the mornin’ when you need it, like all the others will.” He leaned forward on the bar, eyes smiling, and extended a hand. “Aidan Turner, barista. What can I fix for ye?”  
Dean accepted the hand, shaking it firmly and giving a small smile. “Dean O’Gorman, photographer. Just an espresso for me, thanks.”  
Aidan frowned, turning his back for a second before raising an eyebrow at him. “That it, lad? Care for a shot of caramel or some Irish cream or anythin’? That seems pretty bland!” Without waiting for a response, he turned around and shot a beige liquid into the mug along with the espresso.  
Dean accepted the drink graciously, happy for a chance to warm up after being caught in a downpour. As he began to walk to one of the leather chairs he had been eyeing ever since he entered, he heard Aidan call his name.  
“Oi, Dean! Hold on a moment I’ll join you! It’s pretty dead in here so I don’t believe I’ll be missin’ anything”  
Before Dean could tell them that it was quite alright and that he was fine by himself, the barista had a clear mug in his hand and was on his way over. Elbows resting on the table between them, Aidan took a sip of his beverage. An Irish coffee, Dean guessed, judging by the creamy top sitting on the rich, dark liquid, and a sharp hint of whiskey wafting from the mug. At this range, he caught the occasional whiff of baking, and figured Aidan must have been doing some prior to his arrival. A display case near the front of the shop was filled with all sorts of sweets and cakes.  
“Where’re you from? I don’t recognize the accent”  
“New Zealand.” Dean replied, tearing his eyes away from a basket of cookies so temptingly laid out to his right. “Aukland, born and raised.”  
Aidan scoffed and raised his mug to his lips. “A Kiwi are yea? Beautiful place, New Zealand, well, at least from what I’ve heard about it. I had a friend who went there for a part in a movie…”  
Content to listen to the Irishman drone on, Dean sunk into his chair, letting the leather hug his body as the soft background music, coupled with Aidan’s smooth voice, lulled him into a state of bliss. Suddenly, all the stress of moving, getting a new job, and having to carve out a new life in a completely new place didn’t seem quite so overwhelming. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt like this.  
Life in New Zealand wasn’t pleasant. Dean was struggling to stay independent and on his feet. A possessive girlfriend and overprotective parents dragged him back as soon as he got anywhere in his career. He knew he should be thankful for having people care about him yet the pressure to be someone he wasn’t was constantly weighing on his mind. They wanted him to find a more stable job that would let him settle down, get married, and have children. He wanted his family to be happy, but he wasn’t ready to settle down anytime soon. Besides, shouldn’t his family be happy for him now that he was finally pursuing his life-long dream?  
“So are you?”  
“Sorry what?”  
“Vacationing.” Aidan laughed, bright white teeth gleaming as he raised an eyebrow towards Dean. “Did you have a little vacation in your mind there?”  
Dean mentally slapped himself for not paying attention, simultaneously cheering that his companion didn’t seem to mind.  
“No.” Dean chuckled, trailing his thumb over the rim of his mug. “I work here now… temporarily.”  
“Temporarily?”  
“A year.” Dean clarified.  
Aidan hummed, eyes darting to the window where a group of teenagers walked by, talking and laughing loudly as they danced through the rain, probably more than a little intoxicated.  
He must not get very many customers, Dean observed, glancing about the near spotless room. No straw wrappers or takeout cups tossed to the floor or shoe scuff in sight; the only flaws were the footprints he’d tracked across the floor by himself.  
“Do you run this place alone?”  
He got a nod in response as Aidan lifted his mug to his lips and took a quick sip, leaving a line of white foam behind on his unkempt stubble. “Most of the time at least, I’ve got a niece who’ll come in on the weekends and evenin’s. It gets a little lonely.”  
Dean looked down at his own warm mug. The coffee was sweet and comforting; warmth spread in his belly as he downed another gulp. Caramel must have been the secret ingredient – a flavour he hadn’t had the time to enjoy for quite a while.  
“Oh, you have…” Aidan trailed off and gestured to his own cheek with a finger.  
“Sorry?”  
Aidan repeated the action, but was met with the same blank stare from the other side of the table. He exhaled loudly, leaning across the table with a napkin in hand, reaching towards Dean’s face.  
“Hold still.” He mumbled, dabbing at Dean’s cheek lightly. He felt his cheeks flush. How long had that been there? Had he noticed before but was just being polite by not saying anything?  
“Oh don’t give me that look.” Aidan laughed, dropping his hand. “You look like an embarrassed child!”  
“I do not-!” Dean rolled his eyes and accepted defeat, “Well at least I’m not rocking a milk moustache over there.”  
Wide-eyed Aidan quickly swiped at his lip, his own face turning a deep red. “I guess we’re even then.”

Dean spent another hour at the coffee shop, immersed in pleasant conversation with a stranger he felt he had known for years. When the rain had started to give up on terrorizing the night, and Dean could continue on his journey, he thought it was best to start on his way back home. With great regret, he left his comfy seat and the scent of coffee and baking behind.  
“You’re welcome here anytime.” Aidan had said when he left, tone genuine and hopeful.  
“Of course, I’ll be back.” Dean had replied, and he had meant it with all of his heart. When the stresses of his life began to pull at him again, he’d be sure to visit the little coffee shop that had given him shelter from the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

“When are you coming home?”  
“I’ve been here for 3 days, there’s still almost a year left.”  
“Can you come back to visit?”

As Dean had expected, his girlfriend had been calling him daily, asking him the same irritating questions over and over again. When will you be home? Do you miss me? Have you forgotten me yet? If it hadn’t been for the fact that his parents loved her so dearly, they would have split months ago. She’d seemed to squeeze her way in to his personal life ever since day one, going through his things, and talking about his parents like old friends even before they officially met. She hadn’t even waited for Dean to introduce them – she had rung them up, asked if they’d like to come out for supper, and cancelled Dean’s plans for the evening entirely.  
Countries away, she continued to shove anxiety into his life. Ireland was supposed to be a new start; a new job, new apartment, and – if he had the courage to break up with her – a new relationship. Yet here he was, sitting on the floor of his apartment, softly banging his head against a wall as she continued telling him about her ‘fabulous’ day.  
“Listen, babe, I’ve got to go.” Dean sighed, “I have a… thing.”  
“Oh? What kind of thing?”  
“An appointment – important one, too. I have to go, love you, bye.” He hastily hit the ‘end call’ button before she could fit another word in.   
Dean took a deep breath, reminding himself that she wasn’t even in the same country – hell, hemisphere – as he was, and that he could end the relationship anytime he wanted.  
Grabbing his wallet and a pack of cigarettes, he left the apartment, eager for some fresh air to clear his mind. Dublin was beautiful during the day, with its old buildings, brightly painted, arranged on the streets in perfectly straight lines, huddling close to each other as if for protection from the common rainstorms. The city was old – much older than Auckland – and it had an air of elegance about it. It was different; there were pubs and boutiques rather than fast food restaurants and towering department stores. Apartments and shops were vibrant and attractive, inviting you to stop by and take a look. The city felt quaint, though nothing in it was dull.   
Amidst the newfound charms of the change of scenery, Dean found Auckland getting pushed farther and farther to the back of his mind. It was steadily getting replaced as ‘home’ as he wandered the streets of Dublin, exploring the city that had finally set him free.

As determined as he was to find new and exciting places, his subconscious had ulterior motives. Despite stumbling upon it in a roundabout way last time he was lost, it wasn’t long before he ended up at a familiar little coffee shop. Greeted with the same scent of freshly ground coffee and baking, Dean felt a little smile pop onto his face. He couldn’t quite explain why, but this place really got to him. It filled in a little space inside him that he hadn’t realized was empty.  
Though today, another sense was added to the atmosphere. He had company, and a lot of it. It seemed out-of-place to him, but a large number of people had decided to pay a visit to the shop. He felt his stomach drop as he saw the crowd of people surrounding the bar, all shouting and laughing along with the barista behind the counter. Aidan was flying around from machine to machine, filling orders that didn’t need to be spoken and making conversation as he went.   
A twang of jealousy hit Dean, taking him a little off-guard. It was good the shop had customers right? Dean couldn’t be the only one – Aidan had to make money after all. Regulars, he assumed by the way Aidan called them by name, making inside jokes and giving sly looks. Dean had given his name on his first time here as well, maybe it was common?   
“Dean!” Aidan called, pulling the blond from his thoughts. “How’s Dublin been treatin’ yea?”  
Everyone in the crowd turned simultaneously, studying the newcomer. Obviously Aidan hadn’t realized he had doomed Dean to an inspection and quick judgment from the Dubliners. Everyone seemed quite intimidating except the man closest to Aidan who fixed him with a bright smile, “New to Dublin, hey lad? Welcome!”  
The mood lightened immediately, customers began to engage in conversation with each other again and Dean took a deep sigh of relief. He made his way to one of the solitary tables, his intent being to avoid awkward conversation or any conversation at all. He noticed a girl at the table opposite his staring at him. He gave a small smile, hoping she’d snap out of it and look away, but instead she gave a little wave and took it as a signal to join him, pulling up a chair and holding out her hand.  
“Hello, I’m Bryauna, but you can just call me Bree.” She smiled.  
Her accent was thick and unfortunately, to Dean’s New Zealand ears, it was quite difficult to understand. “I haven’t seen yea ‘round here before.”   
Dean took the offered hand, returning the polite smile. “Yeah, very new.”  
“Aidan recognized you.” She nodded towards the mentioned barista. “He’s been looking over here at you every chance he’s getting’, noticed that straight away.” She huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. “He never notices me, I come here nearly every day orderin’ the same thing yet he never remembers my name, nor the coffee I get either. I mean how hard is it to forget the name Bree and an Irish cream? It’s his favourite too, I heard him talking about it once! Says his is the best in Dublin, so I tried it. I wouldn’t say it’s the best but it’s pretty damn good.” Pausing for air, Bree stared at the barista who looked rather like a hummingbird, bouncing around from customer to customer, handing drinks to some, and placing a hand on the shoulders of others in a friendly gesture. He never shied away from contact, a trait Dean wish he had, never being one for the touchy feely scene.  
“Ain’t he handsome?” Bree sighed dreamily.  
Was he supposed to answer that question? It wasn’t likely, as she had slipped off into another world. At some point she had snapped out of her dreamy state and began talking about Aidan again; Dean didn’t even bother paying attention, as he was lost in his own world of questions. Should he get off his arse and get a coffee? Aidan looked pretty busy and he’d hate to trouble him… But it’s his job isn’t it? He seemed to be enjoying it.   
Cutting Bree off mid sentence, Dean excused himself and headed towards the bar. Weaving his way to the front of the crowd he had no problem catching Aidan’s attention.  
“Same as yesterday?” Aidan asked, already reaching for a mug.  
“Actually I’d like what you had yesterday.” Dean requested, reaching for his wallet.   
“Exactly the same?”  
“Yeah.”  
The man who had greeted him earlier turned to his comrades, “Did you hear that lads?” He whispered excitedly, quieting down and giving an innocent smile when Dean eyed him warily.  
“Suit yourself!” Aidan hummed, rolling up his sleeves.   
He poured a little coffee into a clear glass mug, reaching above his head with his other hand to grab a large, half-empty bottle of Powers. Unscrewing the cap, he poured a healthy helping of the golden liquid into the coffee, jaw set and brow furrowed. A spoonful of sugar followed, and heavy cream topped the whole mixture off.  
He handed it to Dean, eyes locked on his as his face hardened. Dean felt the weight of a dozen pairs of eyes on him; he felt rather like a dying animal being surrounded by a flock of vultures.   
“Careful mate, it’s hot.” Aidan warned.  
The beverage reeked of alcohol, more so than he’d noticed the other night. Raising the coffee to his lips, he took a big sip. Fire shot down his throat as Dean fumbled with his mug, trying not to spill while he scrambled to get as far away from that concoction as possible without actually running from the room, coughing wildly as the crowd roared around him.  
“That might as well have been pure whiskey!” Dean sputtered, shutting his eyes tightly.  
“I was going to warn you!” Aidan laughed, covering his mouth as if he was trying his best not to. “But you seemed so set on it, I like it strong, mate!”  
Dean lowered his head to the bar as the Irishmen around him patted his back, telling him that next time he may be able to take more than a sip before quitting, laughing heartily as they did.  
“How’s about I make you something a bit less strong, hey? Not so eager to feel the fire in your gut so soon?”  
Dean laughed half heartedly, knowing that his face must be beet red at this point. “Would you mind if I got that to go? There’s some work I have to finish up.”  
“Leaving so soon?” Aidan asked, face falling at Dean’s request. “You’ve only been here for a good five minutes!”  
“Yeah I have…a lot of work.” He breathed, he was lying through his teeth and everyone in the shop knew it, especially Aidan.  
“Oh, alright.” The drink was prepared a lot slower than Aidan could have prepared it. It was almost as if he deliberately dropped the paper cup, spilled a spot of milk, and decided to one-up the size before giving it to him. In that time, Dean received a few muttered discouragements as he waited awkwardly for his drink.  
“I’m off at 9.” Aidan added, his tone nervous and unsure. “If you want to go to the pub or somethin’”  
Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he took the drink from his hands, handing him a handful of well-worn pocket change in return.   
“I’ll see you at 9.” He nodded, slipping through the part formed by the crowd of men.  
Once Dean was safely out of earshot, one of the men turned and gave Aidan a knowing look.   
“You fancy ‘im.” He observed, tone confident and not meant to be challenged.  
“Do not!” Aidan retaliated, perhaps a little too quickly. “James, if I fancied someone it would not be someone I just met.”  
“I’m off at 9, If you want to go to the pub or something” Another man teased, batting his eyelashes and sticking out his lips.   
“That’s not funny.” Aidan turned his back to his patrons and busied himself with removing sticky spots on his prep counter with a warm rag, wishing, for once, that there weren’t any people in his little coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean watched in amusement as Aidan knocked back another beer, giving him a smile as he raised his glass. Seconds after he finished, he flagged down the bartender for another. They had been there for nearly an hour, Aidan pounding back drinks like there was no tomorrow while Dean was still nursing his first. It didn’t cease to amuse Dean just how many people came over to give Aidan a pat on the shoulder or tip of the hat when they entered the bar; he was a rather popular fellow in town.  
Dean sat contently, his thumb tracing the rim of his first beer as he glanced around the bar. It was fairly crowded, but most of the people were huddled around the few televisions that were scattered around the room, playing a football game that must have been pretty important. Aidan watched the game closely as well; his dark eyes widened as a player sporting bright green gear approached the net. He lowered his drink slowly, eyes never leaving the screen. Slowly, unconsciously, he began to lean forward as the little man pulled a fancy move with his feet and kept the ball away from the other team’s defenders. Dean wasn’t paying much attention to the game, thinking instead of things he could add to his list of ‘places to visit’ or ‘events to photograph’, but he could feel the atmosphere in the bar get heavier by the second. Aidan’s voice joined the others’ as the volume level in the bar began to rise in excitement while they cheered the lonely green man on. He zigged and zagged in front of the net and let lose a powerful kick. All at once, the whole bar exploded. Men leapt out of their seats and hugged each other, waving down barmaids for refills and dancing as the commentators confirmed the goal.   
Dean hardly had time to realize what was going on before Aidan was on him. He nearly knocked his drink over as Aidan wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. He mouthed something as they pulled apart, eyes wide with excitement. Dean could only smile awkwardly as he sat, shoulders rigid, still not really sure what had happened. He received a pat on the shoulder, and before he could relax and enjoy the spontaneous hug, Aidan had broken the contact and scurried across the room to talk with a fellow fan.  
Dean calmed his frantically beating heart, reaching towards his drink with shaky hands. It seemed he was the only person in the bar that hadn’t taken an interest into the game; he was more of a rugby person anyways. He shuffled awkwardly, waiting for everyone to settle and sit back down again, and for Aidan to return. Alas, he was lost among the sea of men and women discussing how fantastic the game was. Deciding he would have nothing interesting to add to the crowd, he finished off his beer and pulled out his phone, hoping that no one would approach him. After a few minutes Aidan returned, his face flushed with happiness and beaming with pride.   
“Wasn’t that amazing?” He breathed, glancing back to the screen as they replayed the winning goal. “Tell me that wasn’t the best football game you’ve ever seen!”   
Was Dean supposed to answer that? It’d be best if he didn’t, as he’d never really watched a football game that was interesting to him. His family members were all fans, however, and he would’ve given anything for his dad to be here to talk stats and rosters with Aidan. But he and the rest of Dean’s family were worlds away, disproving how he lived his life, like always.  
“You alright, mate?”  
Dean sighed and pushed away his glass. “I’m feeling a bit tired actually… think I’m going to head home.”  
“Oh.” Aidan’s face fell. “Right, ok. Am I doing something wrong?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Ah, see?” Aidan pointed a finger at Dean, not accusingly per se, more in realization. “I should be asking you what you want to do.”  
Raising an eyebrow, Dean attempted to translate what Aidan was rambling on about. Doing something wrong? “I’m not sure I quite understand…”  
Aidan rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer, which was half empty already. How many was that now? Aidan probably wasn’t keeping count.   
“You’re a photographer, yeah?” It seemed like he was fighting to stay concentrated at the task at hand. “I am taking you around Dublin tomorrow. And you can’t say no because that is not an option.”  
Two, three, maybe four photos had turned out to be exceptional enough to get published so far – three of which were of the coffee shop. Dean didn’t have nearly enough required for the magazine. Perhaps letting Aidan drag him around Dublin wouldn’t be so bad. The best way to find what’s good is to ask a local anyways, and Aidan may just unintentionally help him keep his job. He accepted the offer without question, hoping Aidan would be able to remember in the morning.

 

“You’re a real arse, you know?” Aidan muttered under his breath.  
Five minutes, it had been five minutes and already things were going to shit. Aidan moaned and complained at Dean for taking a long time when he had barely started. It seemed Aidan had underestimated the attention span of a photographer or simply hadn’t expected Dean to take such an interest in basically everything. Hundreds of pictures were taken, though most would be unsuitable, but Dean was convinced he would end up with a few gems. He only hummed in response as he snapped another series of photos of the castle. This was all so fascinating to him; ancient buildings aged by time and nearly overrun with plants. It was a quiet, unassuming beauty that provided a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of modern life. Dean never had the pleasure to observe something so old and magnificent, and he knew tourists would love it as well.  
“Can we please get on with it?” Aidan moaned, shoulders slouching as he attempted to usher Dean away from the view. “There are so many other things we can see. I’m sure there’s a good picture in there somewhere. Now move.”  
“Yeah, yeah alright.” Dean grumbled, returning to the car. It was eleven in the morning and Aidan had a long day planned for them. A full schedule of touring and sightseeing, they were going to “explore the heart of Ireland.”  
“So, where to next?” Dean inquired, climbing into the passenger seat of Aidan’s car. It was nice, worn-in and comfy with more than a few miles to it. Aidan blew a stray curl out of his face as he kicked the car into gear. They had pulled out onto the highway again before he received his answer. “ ’s a surprise.” A suspicious smile adorned his face; he was having way too much fun with this.  
Nearly a quarter of an hour later, Dean’s phone was bombarded with texts. After vibrating 5 times in rapid succession, he was certain he knew who it was and decided it would be best if he didn’t answer. Another text, and a call followed. By this point Aidan had noticed his discomfort and eyed him warily.  
“You alright?”  
Dean nodded, cycling through the newly taken pictures on his camera. When Aidan’s eyes left him, he reached into his pocket and checked to see if it was anything important.   
Hey, how’s Dublin?  
Why aren’t you talking to me?  
Am I annoying you?  
Call me.  
Please.  
Dean?  
As per usual, he thought, she wouldn’t have anything important to say. Green countryside rolled by as they entered Dublin again, their final destination still unknown by Dean. Aidan tried a couple of times to start a conversation, but any and all attempts ended in awkward silence.   
“So…Who keeps texting you?”   
It was a fair enough question, yet he couldn’t bring himself to answer it truthfully. He made a show of checking his phone again.   
“Just a girl I know.”  
“Girlfriend?” There was a hint of something else in his voice, panic?  
Dean fought to keep his face neutral as he shook his head, blatantly lying to his new friend.  
“Oh. Well that’s good I guess.”   
Relieved, Dean let a small smile slip. Aidan wouldn’t have to know about his pesky, clingy girlfriend. There was no reason to tell him at this point, anyways. It would be over soon.

They spent the day driving around Dublin, visiting a distillery, stopping at a pub for lunch, and finally arriving at Aidan’s surprise destination around 5 o’clock.   
“Here we are! The Ireland National Botanic Garden!”  
The whole place was quite pleasantly green. Neatly trimmed grass and bright flowers lined the walking paths along with small shrubs and bushes. It was beautiful and Dean could hardly wait to hit the walking track.   
Dean tried his best to keep up with Aidan. He would only stop for a few seconds before scampering along to the next thing that caught his eye, regardless of whether or not Dean followed.  
“Dean, Dean, take a picture!”  
He turned to see Aidan striking a ridiculous pose next to an equally ridiculous statue.   
“Make sure it looks like I’m holding it up!” Aidan called, a goofy smile on his face as he raised his arms higher.  
Dean had to physically restrain himself from laughing. It was such a touristy thing to do, but hey, he figured, one picture wouldn’t hurt.   
So he took it, to Aidan’s delight, and took a few others that Aidan required along their walk. It wasn’t until the third picture that he started to choose the pose for him; positioning his body so he would catch the light of the setting sun, creating a whole new feeling to the pictures. Quickly he became the centre of every picture; Aidan with a statue, Aidan by some flowers, and Aidan sitting on a bench with Dean at his side as they watched the sun slip beneath the horizon. He became determined to capture Aidan and all of his beauty, every curl, every curve, the way his face contorted when he was trying his best not to smile; all the little things that made Aidan as naturally eye-catching as the country he lived in.  
It wasn’t until he was developing the pictures did he feel a strange sense of contentment swell within him, every photo adding to the feeling as he studied the pictures of Aidan much closer than any he had taken of the castle. He suddenly longed to be at Aidan’s side again, taking pictures as they explored the garden. The feeling of easy silence and contentment that had settled over him as they’d sat together, Aidan’s arm casually resting on the bench behind him, was still vivid in Dean’s mind as he worked. Suddenly, he realized just how alone he really was, with no family or old friends by his side, and nothing even remotely familiar around him. Still, he felt himself starting to settle, despite all the odds acting against him. He knew a large part of that growing comfort came from having met Aidan.   
He knew he was falling for him, he knew since the first picture. It hurt him even thinking that Aidan wouldn’t return his feelings, but there was something he had to take care of before he started worrying about that…

“It’s over.” Dean repeated, trying to keep the elation out of his voice. It was over, he was free. He could be who he wanted, and no one could hold him down. Once he hung up he’d never have to hear that bitch’s voice ever again.   
“I’m coming to Dublin.” She replied, voice confident and stubborn as always. “You are not yourself and you are coming home and you…you…” She let out an exasperated sigh.  
“I can’t believe you, Dean. I thought you were better than this.”   
“You can’t come here. It’s too far and too expensive and you’re not staying with me – that’s for sure –” He could feel all of his worked-up self-confidence wash out of his body. Yet he held onto his remaining shred of optimism: she couldn’t find him. She was probably bluffing anyways. How could she just drop everything and leave?  
“Don’t try to change my mind! I’m coming!”  
“So I can break up with you to your face?” Dean challenged, standing his ground for the first time. What could she do to him? Absolutely nothing, that’s what.  
“No, you won’t. You can’t.” She huffed, irritation evident in her voice, shouting one last thing before she hung up.   
“You love me and I love you, and I am going to get you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaa.... I hate his girlfriend so much it hurts... I almost hate myself for thinking her up but hey, someone has to come and ruin their fun!


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn’t tell him.  
He’d take it wrong.  
He’d never understand.   
He’d freak out and accuse him of betrayal.  
He’d kick him out of the shop.   
He’d never speak to him again.  
He’d…  
Since when did Dean think he’d be jealous? They weren’t together right?   
Still, Dean had time to fix this. He could call her again, convince his parents to talk her out of it, heck – he could even crash a plane and shut down the airport!   
Ok, maybe he could just tell Aidan the truth. A little honesty would make this whole ordeal less stressful.  
He was nearly ready to leave his apartment when he heard a buzzing come from inside. With a heavy sigh, he pushed his door open and went to retrieve his phone. He should have guessed the hurricane of New Zealand would find a way to break down all of his barricades and let itself inside.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” His mother’s shrill voice sounded over the phone, causing Dean to pause and turn the phone’s volume down a tad.  
“What didn’t I tell you?” Rummaging around his desk for a much needed cigarette, Dean half listened to what he knew was going to be a long conversation he’d be glad to escape.  
“I knew it’d be soon! And the ring is so lovely, Dean!”  
Dean paused, pulling the cigarette from in between his teeth and slowly lowered it. “Sorry, what?”  
“In Ireland too! I just think it’s so lovely! It’s just what you need, I believe. You must be moping without her! Oh, it just makes me so happy thinking about you too, so young and in love!”  
Dean was speechless.   
“When’s the ceremony? She said it would be… Dean?” his mother cut herself off as she began to wonder if her son was even on the other end of the line anymore.  
“I… I have to go.” Dean hung up hurriedly, voice breaking as he ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes as he prayed for what he heard to not be true.   
“You have got to be kidding me.” He huffed, rage and adrenaline building in his body as he grabbed the closest thing to him and flung it across the room. The picture frame hit the wall and shattered upon impact, a lone photo slipping out. Blinded with rage and frustration, Dean grabbed his cigarettes and slammed his apartment door shut.

 

No open sign in sight, yet the lights were on and somebody was home. A woman stood, wiping the bar carefully with a large cloth.   
Dean rapped shyly on the door, tucking his hands back into his pockets quickly to get them out of the rain. The girl looked up and gave a sympathetic smile, mouthing ‘it’s closed’ before returning to her task. After another knock, she glanced up, a hint of exasperation in her posture as she threw the cloth over her shoulder. She opened the door and let Dean in.  
“Is Aidan here?” Dean asked, brushing water droplets off of his jacket.  
“No, he just left. Goin’ for a walk, he said.” She sighed, tugging on a long black curl. “Want me to tell him you came ‘round?”  
“No.” Dean sighed shakily, disappointment evident on his face. “It’s alright.” And with that, he exited the shop, braving the rain yet again.

 

“Hey stranger.”  
Dean glanced up from his soaked sleeve to see Aidan, equally drenched yet smiling as bright as he always was. Did nothing bring him down?  
“Aidan – hi…” Dean hiccupped, thankful that the rain disguised his tears.  
“What’re you doin’ out in the rain?”  
“Went for a walk.” He laughed, running a hand through his drenched hair.   
“Stupid timing on both our parts, hey? Do you mind?” Aidan added, gesturing to the seat beside him.  
Dean shook his head and Aidan settled down, making an unpleasant squishing sound as he connected with the seat. A comfortable silence ensued, dragging on for what seemed like an eternity. Aidan slipped an arm around Dean’s shoulders in a sign of silent understanding, giving him a slight squeeze every once in a while.

“So what was your life like back in New Zealand?” Aidan asked, voice light and hopeful despite the rain falling on his face.  
Dean gave a small laugh.  
“Nothing like here.” He took a deep breath, leaning into Aidan’s reassuring embrace. “It was…stressful to say the least. Busy… unpleasant… I don’t want to go back, I really don’t. It’s not my home anymore.”   
He avoided Aidan’s gaze, not wishing to show any more weakness than he already was. “Come to think of it, it never really was.”  
Aidan nodded, a sympathetic smile gracing his lips as he squeezed Dean’s shoulders again.   
“I’ve been here my whole life.” Aidan admitted, voice wavering as he stared blankly towards the street. “Grew up working at that shop, inherited it when Dad died… 10 years now…”  
Dean studied Aidan’s face, trying to find a hint of emotion where there was none, only a straight face and an angular jaw, set with determination.  
“I had to take the job. Nobody else would work there, and I knew Dad would’ve killed me if I’d pissed away all his hard work. I was going to be an actor, you know.” He paused and laughed one cold and emotionless chuckle.   
“But nobody cared. They knew I wouldn’t make it, so they didn’t bother encouraging me. ‘Born in the kitchen and raised behind the bar’ they told me, and I’ve come to accept that I suppose. But I love my job, don’t get me wrong. I like making people laugh and hearing their stories, staying up until the wee hours of the night baking for the customers who’ve become my regulars. I love being there for people, giving them a warm drink and lending an ear when they need it most.”   
A smile crossed his face as the memories flooded back.   
“I’m not close with my family, ever since Dad died my mother just…wasn’t there anymore, she distanced herself from us and never bothers to call or visit. I don’t bother either. My brother got a good job, an important business man I’ve been told. His daughter helps out every once in a while here though, bless her. I’ll probably leave her the place when I pass.”  
Dean listened carefully, nodding when appropriate and resting a hand on his back for support. The tone in his voice was so different – a melancholy tune sung by a voice that was normally so upbeat and encouraging.   
“I’m sorry.” Aidan managed to mumble, his voice cracking from the pain of memories long forgotten. “I shouldn’t be dumpin’ this all on you, you have problems of your own.”  
“No, it’s alright.” Dean said quickly, eager to make his companion happy again, anything to bring his optimistic friend back. “All I do is moan and bitch to you. You’re allowed to do the same to me sometime. After all, I had no idea. I guess I should be grateful for my family, huh? Even though I do think they care enough for me that we could share it between the both of us.” Dean offered a forced chuckle, turning his face downward to shelter his eyes from the downpour.  
“Do you think it’s the rain that’s making us emotional? God’s way of telling me to stop keeping things bottled up, I bet.” Aidan mused, closing his eyes and letting the rain relax him. They stayed like that for a while, Aidan’s arm keeping Dean close as they disappeared into separate memories of a painful past. Neither of them dared to say anything, afraid of ruining the moment, only the sound of rain and the occasional car could be heard in the night. When had the sun gone down? It didn’t matter. He had Aidan at his side keeping him warm and offering him comfort, with every touch. It was horribly romantic, the whole situation, and Dean suddenly felt quite uncomfortable at the proximity when his feelings were still trapped inside of him.

“How’s about we head back to the shop?” Aidan suggested, a shiver running through his rain-soaked body. “We can talk over coffee?”  
Dean nodded, letting Aidan grab his hand to pull him up off the bench. They ambled through the rain, keeping close but never in contact with one another. They talked about New Zealand on the way. Dean’s life, his job, and his family were all firmly rooted there. He hadn’t the heart to skip over parts that would make him seem weak. He didn’t gloss over the fact that one of the main reason he came to Ireland was to be away from his family. He didn’t feel the need to lie. Aidan had this quality about him that let Dean feel like he could tell him anything freely and not be worried about being judged.  
Shielding his eyes from the rain as he looked in the window, Aidan squinted through the glass in search of his niece. Left the key inside, he had explained, causing Dean to smack his face with his palm.   
“Maybe she went home?”  
Aidan twisted around and shot Dean an annoyed look, “She better not have, she still has work to do! Look at the floor and the counters, and that –”  
Dean held up his hands in a sign of defeat, “Ok, alright, sorry.”  
Much to both of their relief, the brunette came jogging out of the back room and opened the door, ushering them in while rambling off apologies.  
“Oh you found him!” She exclaimed, throwing her bar towel to Dean to dry himself off. “You must have really needed him.”  
“Actually I found him.” Aidan grinned, pulling off his jacket and shaking some of the water out of it before draping it over the back of a chair. “ ‘e was just sitting in the rain, looking desperately in need of an Irish cream…” He hummed, eyes shifting hopefully towards his niece. “Oh Alana, my favorite niece, would you mind?”  
She rolled her eyes.   
“Your ONLY niece.” She sighed.  
She trudged into the kitchen and went to work anyway, putting together the beverage her uncle had helped her master.

Aidan led Dean to his favorite table, off to the side of the room and close to the window. Out of the rain, there was no disguising the puffiness of Dean’s eyes or the way he attempted to avoid Aidan’s gaze.   
“Hey.” Aidan’s voice was soft and sympathetic as he reached forward, trapping one of Dean’s hands between his own before Dean could pull away.   
“Is there anything else that’s wrong?”  
Dean pursed his lips, blinking hard as he felt his eyes begin to betray him. The burn of tears unshed prevented him from lying; made him afraid to use his voice for fear that it would waver. He shook his head, giving a small smile as he squeezed Aidan’s hand reassuringly.  
“I’m fine, mate.” He whispered, throat contracting as he fought to keep his voice stable. He nearly lost it as he felt Aidan caress the back of his hand with his thumb, waving it back and forth in a constant, reassuring motion.  
Sensing the mood, Alana placed their drinks on the table and scurried off to the back after letting her uncle know that she was going to head out.

 

"Dean, really, what's wrong?" Aidan spoke softly, his face resting on his palm. His eyes were full of concern and honesty and Dean nearly let every worry spill out of his mouth. His eyes rested on Aidan's mouth, the way he pronounced his words and how his lips moved in that ever so tempting way; lush and slightly chapped as they formed words thick and rich with an Irish accent.   
Aidan noticed his sudden interest and his tongue darted out, wetting them nervously before he dropped his hands and grabbed his mug. His interest shifted to the window, where he could see Dean watching him intently.  
"Aidan."  
"Dean"  
Eyes never left their respective targets.  
"Aidan."  
He refused to meet Dean’s eyes. His eyebrows knotted in concentration. Dean thought something out the window must have been quite interesting, or Aidan was determined to avoid his gaze.  
"Look at me?"  
"Why?" Aidan replied, voice barely more than a whisper.  
Dean sighed heavily, hand darting forward to grasp Aidan's hair, turning his head to face him.   
Dean was close, much closer than Aidan expected. He glanced from Aidan’s lips to his eyes and back again.   
And then their lips met; tender and gentle. Their insecurities melting away as the realization of their mutual attraction lift their spirits more than any ale ever could. They met at the centre of the table, lips moving gracefully and naturally against each other’s. It was easy and felt so right. The fear of rejection erased from their minds immediately.   
They separated slowly, each nervous for the other’s reaction as their eyes met. Aidan offered a small smile as he attempted to stop his shaking from the adrenaline rushing through his body. Dean never removed his hand from its natural place among Aidan’s curls as he brought their lips together once more, wishing for them to never part again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew finally caught up with posting. If you guys have any small ideas for little fluffy bits you'd like to see I'm up for requests! I need to have a bit of fluffy filler before I continue with the plot!  
> Aren't they adorable?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is but I'm making it up with the next one which is going to be preeeetty long
> 
> This was written with the help of my friend Em who has continued to be my inspiration and support throughout the entire series and without her I probably would have given up already. SO A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HER<3
> 
> Also credit to my beta Julia /Awesmom because she makes everything sound 100% better and I swear she uses magic because she always knows what to add in and what I’m thinking.

It had been a week since Dean had heard from her.  
He should be breathing a sigh of relief, but deep down he knew she wouldn't give up so easily. He was getting phone calls nearly daily from his mother prompting him for information about the wedding, which was beginning to wear on him.  
Aidan kept him grounded and kept him sane. 

Aidan's life was refreshingly simple. He lived and worked in his shop, working in the front and sleeping in the back, which Dean had yet to see. Dean visited often, ambling over after he had finished editing his photos and sending them to the magazine. It had taken him a long time to finally invite Aidan over to his own home because he feared Aidan would find out his secret and never trust him again. Dean wouldn’t blame him if he did.  
He just couldn’t get himself to let the cat out of the bag.  
He couldn't come out with his secret.  
In fact, he'd do everything in his power to prevent Aidan from finding out.

After working up the courage to invite him over for the evening, Dean spent the day cleaning his apartment thoroughly. Sweeping and dusting, organizing and sorting, determined to make the place spotless. He stopped hesitantly in front of his bedroom, should he clean it or should he simply close the door? It wasn't like Aidan was going to see it, right? They had only been officially dating for a week now, but maybe Aidan liked moving fast? Dean would be totally fine with that. He shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of the thought of sweeping Aidan off his feet and carrying him to the bedroom where he would make love to him until morning came.

He inhaled sharply, don't keep your hopes up Dean, you might blow it. Against his better judgment, Dean cleaned his bedroom, washing the bedding and clearing a pile of magazines off the nightstand before he swept the laminate floor.

When he was done, he set off into the kitchen, bringing his laptop with him. He sifted through cooking websites finding something that Aidan would like that Dean could actually prepare. A nice Irish recipe, perhaps? But Aidan would be able to tell if he fucked it up... Something exotic? Too much work... A New Zealand dish? He racked his brain for an actual original-to-New Zealand-meal before he gave up on account of never having prepared a traditional New Zealand meal.

So, Irish recipe it was. After a good ten minutes of recipe hunting, a dish of corned beef and cabbage was chosen. It couldn’t be too hard, right? It was corned beef and cabbage! He made a list of the ingredients and headed out the door. 

First, he stopped at the liquor store and picked up a bottle of red wine. He got a fancy, rather expensive, one that came with two wine glasses, since Aidan would most likely not appreciate being served wine in a mug.

Next was the grocery store. He glanced at the recipe again and nearly fainted. This was going to be a little expensive. Four sprigs of fresh thyme? What was a sprig anyways, and why did he need four? Wouldn’t that be a little much? He decided to skip the thyme, along with the bay leaves and other seasonings.

The other items were quite easy to find and not too expensive, to Dean’s relief, he was able to finish and pay within fifteen minutes. Three hours until Aidan was supposed to arrive, however, and once he got back to the apartment he began cooking right away. 

He started out placing the corned beef into a soup pot, pretty easy. The next step in the recipe of course was to mix all the ingredients he had decided to skip. After a round of minor panicking, Dean decided to move on to the next step. Stir in the stock, easy enough. After mopping up the mess of beef broth covering the counter he decided that despite good intentions, nothing was going to go well in this recipe.

After cutting his hand chopping his first carrot he decided it would be in his best interest to stop. With great defeat, he shoved the remaining ingredients in the fridge.  
Chinese food it was.

 

“Wow it smells really good!”  
“It’s Chinese.”  
Aidan wrinkled his nose, “It doesn’t smell like Chinese… It smells like…Beef.”  
“No, It’s just the Chinese food.”

Aidan shrugged off his coat and threw it on to the armchair, “Whatever you say.” He turned to Dean and gave him a quick kiss as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “Thank you, for all of this, it really is great.” 

Dean smiled and brought their lips together again, “You’re impressed by Chinese food? This’ll be pretty easy to top then.”  
“Corned beef and cabbage, maybe? That’s my favorite, for future reference. I could have sworn I smelled the corned beef when I walked in here.” Aidan sighed.  
Releasing his hold from around Dean’s waist, he headed straight towards the food, leaving Dean there in silence. Of course, Dean nearly groaned in frustration. Aidan deserved someone who could cook a decent meal without nearly killing himself and or burning the house down, he thought. Yet Aidan seemed content with the Chinese food laid out on the counter.   
Once they were dished up and settled in, Dean went to retrieve the wine. Much to his relief, he successfully poured Aidan a glass of wine without drenching the both of them.

“Cheers.” Aidan hummed, clinking their glasses together before taking a swig of the dark red liquid. Dean watched as his lips parted, allowing for the wine to pass through before they turned up at the corners into a sly grin. “Do I have something on my face, luv?”  
Dean chuckled and peeled his eyes away, turning his gaze back to his plate of food. “You’re beautiful.”  
Aidan frowned dramatically and lowered his glass, “I’d prefer ruggedly handsome but a compliment is a compliment, I suppose.”  
“Hmm, no, I’ll stick with beautiful.” Dean decided. They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, refilling wine glasses when needed and making conversation when appropriate. Dean watched amusedly as Aidan set down his fork and reached for a pair of chop sticks. Obviously Aidan had never used chopsticks before, judging by the speed at which he fumbled them and dropped them into the chow mein. 

“Here.” Dean grabbed his own pair and attempted to show Aidan, who in turn fixed him with a very confused, unimpressed look. Dropping his own, Dean took a hold of Aidan’s hand and formed it into the correct position along the wooden sticks. 

“There.” He raised his head to see Aidan watching him with a blank, unreadable expression. He raised an eyebrow, about to ask what he did wrong when Aidan’s free hand reached out and found Dean’s cheek, running a thumb across his cheekbone as his eyes flickered to his lips. He exhaled sharply as their lips connected, the strong taste of red wine lingered among them.   
Once separated, Dean lowered his head and chuckled, placing a hand on top of Aidan’s which was still on his cheek. 

“You alright, luv?” Aidan asked, angling his head in a ridiculous way so he could see Dean’s face. They’re eyes met and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He looked so sincerely concerned, the way his eyebrows knit in confusion.

“I was going to make corned beef and cabbage.” Dean confessed. “It…didn’t go well.” 

Aidan pursed his lips in an attempt to not laugh at him but failed miserably. He pushed himself back from the table and laughed himself all the way to the couch where he collapsed in a fit of giggles, leaving behind an unimpressed Dean.  
“Oi, don’t laugh! At least I tried! Usually all I make is pasta or something fast I don’t make-...nevermind…” Dean grumbled, stuffing a forkful of ginger pork into his mouth.

“Come here!” Aidan called, a hand appearing from behind the couch, beckoning Dean over. With a heavy sigh, Dean trudged over to the couch where Aidan had made himself at home. Long legs sprawled across the seat and over the arm rest while his arms draped across the back and off the side.   
“Got any coffee?”   
“No, since if I ever want any I just go to your shop.”  
“Liquor?”  
“Just the wine, which we finished off.” More like Aidan finished off.  
“Can you go get some?”  
“Why?”  
Aidan shot him an exasperated look and raised his arms. “I’m thirsty!”  
“There’s water?”  
He huffed and threw an arm over his face. “Only water?”  
“I don’t run a coffee shop I don’t need a huge variety of drinks.”  
“Whatever.”   
“You’re so grateful.” Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes and sitting on the edge of the couch. “I go through all of this trouble and you’re upset about my lacking of a variety of drinks.”  
“But I am grateful.” Aidan hummed, reaching up to take a hold of Dean’s collar, nearly pulling him on top of himself. “And you know what I’m going to do to show it?”  
“What?” Dean questioned, tongue darting out to lick his anxious lips.

A smirk formed atop Aidan’s wine stained lips as they rose to Dean’s ear and formed a couple beautiful words that made the New Zealander’s heart nearly leap from his chest. Pulling away slightly to see Aidan bite his lip with a devilish look in his eye sealed the deal.  
“So you want to?” Aidan murmured, running a finger over Dean’s lips as he waited for a reply.  
It took him a good few seconds to collect his wits and formulate an answer. “Oh, yes, of course!”  
“Well you should have made the fecking beef and cabbage.” Aidan huffed, wriggling out from underneath Dean’s body and leaving him with a sour expression on his face.

“God dammit.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on, come on!” Aidan encouraged, a full blown smile plastered to his face. “We’re almost there!”   
His grip on Dean’s hand never loosened as he towed the busy photographer along.   
It had been an especially beautiful couple of months. Ireland seemed to offer more and more to Dean, giving and giving to the point that he had to stay inside for a couple days just to sort through his pictures and rest his tired legs.  
The magazine had been so impressed with his pictures lately that one had made the front cover. It was Dean’s favourite picture, paired with an article on Dublin’s best tourist spots. The picture featured a beautiful view from the Gardens with Aidan’s silhouette in the middle of the setting sun. When he had shown the Irishman, he was ecstatic, buying a copy for himself and conveniently leaving a few lying around the coffeeshop. 

Now finally Aidan had a day off, which meant they were spending it touring, not that Dean minded. He enjoyed having the time to bond and just spend the day with Aidan. It made his job much easier and enjoyable, he didn’t have to find all the places himself, and he had a Dublin native to show him around.

Next place on their list was the Blarney Castle, home to the famous Blarney Stone. Legend has it that if you kiss the stone, you will gain the gift of eloquence, to which Dean had pointed out that Aidan already had the gift of eloquence seeing as he had convinced Dean to agree to climb up a 500 year old castle.

The large structure looked somewhat sturdy, for being so old it looked nearly untouched. The only visible signs of age from the outside were the slight discoloration and the vines practically coating a whole side of the castle. Surprisingly enough, Dean was able to convince Aidan to let him walk around the perimeter, allowing him to take pictures of the old building from different angles. It was well maintained, the grass surrounding the base was trimmed neatly, yet they allowed all forms of plants to wind itself up and around the fortress; giving it a beautiful mystical look.

It wasn’t until Dean took his first steps into the castle that he realized Aidan expected him to kiss the stone. He spun around and, quite gracefully, Aidan plucked Dean’s camera bag off his shoulder and reached his hand into the case. Dean caught the strap quickly, knocking himself off balance and nearly crashing into Aidan and with him the trail of tourists behind him.  
“Give me the case.” Dean requested nervously, gently but with enough of a warning that Aidan raised his eyebrow inquisitively.  
“Why?” He challenged, lifting the lid to peek into the case.  
“Because of…reasons.” Dean mumbled, cheeks blushing as he snatched his camera bag out of Aidan’s hands and continued up the steep stairs.  
“Arse.” Aidan huffed, enjoying the lovely view of his lover’s rear end as they ascended the steep, winding stairs.

After a few trips and a couple stubbed toes, they reached the top, Aidan had his phone out ready to take a picture as Dean begrudgingly joined the line of eager tourists awaiting to kiss the stone. At the front of the line there was a rather large hole next to the wall. A tourist was sitting with her back to it, leaning back as a man supported her at the waist and dipped her back into the hole. She squealed with delight as she grabbed onto the bars in front of her to steady herself. As urged by the man holding onto her, she pecked the stone before being pulled up with a huge smile on her face. She scurried off to her friends who hugged her and praised her as the man called the next tourist.  
As Dean got closer, he was able to look into the hole.   
“That’s a long way down…” He sighed, earning a playful shove from Aidan.   
“You’ll be fine!” Aidan laughed, peering into the hole himself. “It’s not too high. And if you fall at least it’ll be over fast.”  
How optimistic. Dean felt his stomach drop as he realized how close he was, only two more tourists and he was going to be dangled over an open hole 90 ft above the ground.   
“Next!”  
Aidan pushed him forward and Dean held his breath. He approached the hole with caution, fighting to keep his hands from shaking as he lowered himself to the ground and grabbed the bars behind him. Aidan snickered from somewhere to his right as the man grabbed him around his waist.  
He does this a hundred times a day, Dean. He’s not going to let you fall.  
Oh god, how many people have kissed that thing?  
Do they clean it sometimes?  
That is a very long way down  
Thoughts ran wildly in his mind as he was lowered into the hole until he was face to face with the stone. Quickly, he brought his lips to the freezing rock, kissing it quickly before hastily pulling himself up. Aidan pulled him to his feet and showed him the pictures he had taken. In nearly all of them Dean looked positively horrified. Fortunately, Dean was able to convince Aidan to only keep the one where he was being tipped back into the hole, his face out of sight. Aidan promised to give him a copy later.

“Why don’t you go kiss it?” Dean asked, wrapping an arm around Aidan’s waist as they walked away from the tourist attraction. Aidan turned and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling apart with a sly smile.   
“I think that’s close enough.”

 

“Where to now?” Dean asked, climbing into the passenger seat of Aidan’s car. He pulled out his camera and began to flip through pictures as Aidan started the car.  
He hummed and put the car into gear, pulling away from the tourist site. “Not really in the mood to head back to my shop if I don’t ‘ave to.” He glanced over at Dean and offered, “Per’aps your place?”   
“Yeah,” Dean smiled, suddenly grateful that he had spent the day previous cleaning his apartment. “Sounds good.”   
He took Aidan’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it before fitting his fingers perfectly between his.

Dean fumbled to get his key from the lock as Aidan tried to close the door quickly behind them. The two of them stood rather awkwardly just inside the door, both wanting the same thing but not sure how to get it.  
Dean tossed his keys onto the table next to the door and gently set his coat next to them. Aidan took a step towards him, hesitating slightly before brushing his nose across Dean’s neck. He brought his hand up slowly to hold the other side of Dean’s face, softly kissing along his jaw.  
Dean shuddered and Aidan pulled back.  
“You ok mate?”  
Dean had to take a second to collect his thoughts before swallowing resolutely and nodding.   
“Let’s take it away from the front door though, ok?”  
Aidan took a dramatic step back, trying to exude his regular cocky attitude, but obviously hiding quite a bunch of nerves.  
“Go on then.” He taunted in a sing-songy voice as he drifted towards the bedroom. “Woo me”  
Dean, overcome by a wave of adrenaline which blocked out any sort of common sense, closed the space between Aidan and himself, scooping the other man up and almost frantically rushing him into the bedroom.

Dean laid him down carefully on the bed, cradling his head as he leaned down for one of the first kisses of many. Warm arms wrapped around his torso to bring him closer, encouraging him and signaling that he was ready.   
“I love you.” Dean whispered, eyes flicking to Aidan’s which remained as breathtaking as ever in the dim light. He replied by running his hand along Dean’s cheek and repeating the words back. “I love you, too.”   
He moved slowly, nervously fumbling with the buttons of Aidan’s shirt as he kissed at the exposed skin. Aidan mumbled breathy encouragements, hands everywhere on Dean’s back as he continued. Anxiety shot through Dean’s body, but every soft mumble from Aidan coupled with a gentle caress worked to ease them. He wanted it to be perfect, to have Aidan love him as much as he did. It pained him to think he didn’t return the feeling as deeply, but as their eyes met again Dean could see the pure love and adoration with a hint of lust in his eyes.  
The bed dipped and moaned as Dean backed onto his knees, straddling his waist as he pulled off his own shirt in one swift motion, taking care that it wouldn’t get caught on his head. Gentle hands grasped his waist and Dean couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful body beneath him. Soft light trickled in through the window and onto Aidan, bringing out the brilliant flecks of gold in his eyes and tan to his chest, the curls in his hair highlighted and accentuated as his head raised off the bed.   
Perfectly content with doing this for hours, Dean traced the patterns the light cast upon Aidan’s perfect, unblemished skin, planting kisses as he went along, moving lower as Aidan’s breaths became shallower. Feeling his heart beat against his lips, Dean undid Aidan’s belt quickly, pulling off his jeans equally as fast, eager to feel the skin on skin contact he’d been craving. He placed a kiss on his hip, earning a shiver and a gasp.  
He attempted to fight down the feeling of nervousness causing him to fumble as he removed Aidan’s clothes one item at a time.  
“Your not gonna balls it up.” Aidan chuckled, taking one of Dean’s hands and raising it to his heart which had begun to beat wildly. “I want this, I’m just as nervous as you are, love.”  
“That’s no excuse for me to be a blushing virgin though.” Dean huffed, resting his forehead on Aidan’s chest.   
“You’re doin’ fine, better than barrelin’ into it and making me feel like shit.” Aidan sighed, stroking Dean’s hair lovingly.   
Confidence restored, Dean rose up again, feeling Aidan’s arousal prod against his leg. Adrenaline surged through him as he slid Aidan’s boxers off, leaving him completely naked and completely his. He felt suddenly quite inexperienced. What now? What did he like done to him? Thinking back to his own experiences, he traced a finger up Aidan’s thigh, watching his arousal leap as he came close. He slipped his arm underneath him, pulling him up into a sitting position as he rested his forehead against Aidan’s, taking his length in one hand, he began to stroke it slowly. He felt Aidan’s body shudder against his as he struggled to stay quiet.  
Teeth sunk into soft skin as Aidan nibbled at a collarbone while Dean picked up the pace, determined to make Aidan feel amazing. He continued stroking him until Aidan placed a hand on his chest, receiving Dean’s attention immediately.  
“Am I doing something wrong?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and trying not to sound disappointed as he slowed the strokes.  
“No no no,” Aidan breathed, placing hurried kisses to Dean’s neck. “No, Dean, I want you. I want you in me.”  
The words sent a shiver up his spine as he nodded quickly, he let go of Aidan’s length, causing Aidan to groan at the loss of contact. He became quickly nervous about the act of ‘preparing him’. Oh god. Aidan’s eyes watched him curiously as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small tube.   
“You kept it in your camera bag? Is that why..?” Aidan snickered, propping himself up on his elbows. Dean felt his face flush as he squirted a generous amount into his hand. Not sure how to approach Aidan, relief washed over him as he felt his hand on his arm, pulling him close. He had pulled himself into a sitting position with his legs slightly parted, pulling Dean in-between them. He guided his slick fingers to his opening, lips close to Dean’s ear as he murmured encouragements.   
He entered with one finger first, heart pounding as he felt Aidan wiggle slightly before nodding to go ahead. Placing a kiss on Aidan’s thin lips, he entered a second one, followed hesitantly by a third. Aidan cried out loudly, making Dean cringe and almost pull out until he felt Aidan begin to rock back on his fingers, breath becoming heavy and mixed with moans.   
“I want…” Cut off by the sudden movement of Dean’s fingers, Aidan bit down on his shoulder and let loose a series of loud moans.  
“I’m ready, I want it.” He murmured as he placed a hand over Dean’s. The photographer nodded and shed the last of the thin material covering himself. Aidan smirked and snaked his hands down to Dean’s rear, giving it a squeeze. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” He hummed, he gave it a light smack before flipping onto his back, pulling Dean on top of him.   
Dean entered slowly, eyes staying on Aidan’s face as he watched for any signs that he should stop. He was so tight, the feeling of heat around him and knowing who it belonged to nearly brought him over the edge already. Once he pushed through that thick ring of muscles, Aidan was putty in his hands. He was so soft, he could hardly keep himself from running his hands all over the smooth skin. It felt like a dream come true.   
Aidan was loud, very loud. Dean had barely touched him before he started moaning and wailing. Now with Dean buried deep within him, he may very well wake up the entire neighborhood. His moans became more breathy, turning to harsh whispers as Dean began to move. Silky thighs clamped tightly around his waist along with a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Euphoria rushed through both of their bodies as they ground against each other, moving deeper with every thrust. Harder, Dean began to rock into him, causing the bed beneath them to dip and groan. Aidan clenched around him, sending Dean’s mind reeling.  
Aidan’s hands found Dean’s rear, grabbing a hold of the soft flesh and encouraging him to go deeper and thrust harder until fireworks sparked and danced in his mind. There was no one else in the entire world he’d rather be making love to, and knowing the feeling was mutual had to be the best feeling ever known to man.  
Caressing Dean’s cheek with one hand, he choked out three beautiful words before he climaxed, Aidan following shortly after, covering their stomachs.   
They lay there for a few seconds catching their breath and enjoying the post orgasmic bliss and their proximity. Dean pulled out and Aidan let out a soft sigh, craning his head so he could kiss him.  
“I’m not going back to New Zealand.” Dean breathed, holding Aidan close to his chest as he placed a kiss atop his head. Aidan’s breath caught in his throat as he looked up to Dean, eyes moist and a genuine smile on his face.  
“I love you.”

 

In the middle of the night, a few hours after they fell asleep, Dean’s phone began to ring. Aidan, being the lighter sleeper of the two, attempted the difficult task of waking Dean up. He shook him, kissed him, but received nothing but the wave of an arm and the mumble of “answer it” before he drifted back to sleep.  
And so he did, After sifting through their pile of discarded clothes, Aidan finally found the phone. He flipped it open and tested his voice before answering it.  
“Hello?” He sighed, voice thick and heavy with sleep.  
“Who is this?”  
Aidan raised an eyebrow, glancing towards the sleeping figure on the bed.   
“I’m sorry?” Who the hell would be calling this late at night.  
“You stay the fuck away from him, ok? I mean it, stay the FUCK away!”   
Silence followed, eventually Aidan hung up and returned the phone to it’s rightful place on Dean’s bedside table. He slipped into bed next to Dean again, curling into his side as he tried to make sense of the late night call. He curled up to Dean’s warm side, sliding a shaking arm across his stomach earning an arm around his waist, pulling him close. It had to be a wrong number right? Don’t worry so much, Aidan. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping that he’d forget about the strange call by the time morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, after a bit of a wait, chapter 6.  
> As predicted by one of you, the rating did in fact go up  
> I do hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Just a short chapter because i felt terrible for not posting anything in so long! I went to France and I had just been so exhausted since catching up and such. If I can help it, I'll never make you guys wait so long again! Please enjoy!

Blonde hair, long legs, and more than generous curves, everything Aidan knew he’d be attracted to if that was his thing. Instead he continued washing out his favourite coffee mug as she attempted to spit out her order. She obviously craved his attention, pushing out her chest when he turned to see if she was ready, and pursing her lips in a way he knew she thought was attractive. He let out a sigh and put on his best “I am but a humble employee here to satisfy you” smile.  
She liked that, bouncing up on her chair and finally saying. “Um, what would you recommend.”  
To that, he shrugged, looking up at the large menu hanging on the wall above his head. Coffees, flavour shots, lattes… He listed off his personal favourites, leaving out his preffered Irish cream with a few shots of whiskey.  
“A latte with a caramel shot?” She said shyly, batting her large, glued on, eyelashes. Where had she come from? She was wearing a ridiculously short dress, a few pounds of makeup, and enough jewelry to set up a small shop with.   
Aidan gave a smile and nodded, grabbing a mug which hung on the wall and set to work. It was uncomfortably quiet, he could feel her eyes on him, silently watching as he prepared her latte as quickly as he could.  
He set the drink infront of her and went back to work cleaning a few mugs, unfortunately that didn’t stop her wandering eyes.  
“Can I help you?” Aidan sighed impatiently, spinning around. And that’s when she noticed that she was very, very drunk. She had sat herself upon the counter, leaning towards him and ever so slightly swaying.  
Taking a step back, Aidan eyed the untouched latte that sat ever so slightly over the edge of the counter. “What are you doing?”  
“Are you single, fella?” She giggled, her hand slipping to the side before she caught herself.   
“No.” Aidan spat, keeping a large distance between himself and the piss drunk girl.   
“She doesn’t have to know!” She lunged off the table and towards him, causing him to dodge to the left before she fell face first into the empty space where he had previously been standing.   
“Get out.” Aidan seethed, resting a hand on his face in an attempt to mask his anger and the other on his hip. The girl struggled to pick herself off the ground, her bracelets hitting the wooden floor loudly.   
She shot him an angry look as she grabbed onto the counter ledge and pulled herself up. “I’ll be back.” She spat as she stormed out the door.  
Aidan sighed and followed her to the door, quickly locking the door and turning the open sign off. There had been enough excitement today, he decided.  
He took a shaky breath and flipped a few lights off, it’d been a long day and he was glad to just have some time to relax. He sunk onto his couch and sighed, he should call Dean, he hadn’t talked to him all day. There had been very few days where they had gone the whole time without seeing each other. Only when Dean had reels upon reels of film to develop did Aidan ever refuse his company. But now seeing as it was quiet and nearly midnight, he began to miss the comfort of his other half.

He cradled the phone to his chest, feeling utterly exhausted. Perhaps it would be better if he spent the evening alone and caught up on some sleep. He fought to keep his eyes open but he knew he couldn’t stay up much longer. He fell asleep watching the last bit of light disappear beyond the horizon.

 

Two photos left. Dean hummed along to his stereo as he hung the last two up to dry. It had felt like he’d been in the dark room all day, and once he exited and saw that the sun had gone down, he sighed and flopped down on his couch, not bothering to turn on any lights. He was exhausted, having worked from the early morning ‘til then hoping that he’d have time to visit Aidan.   
“Maybe next time, love.” He sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. It wasn’t too late, if he went at a decent pace he’d get to his shop before it closed, not that he wouldn’t let him in after hours.  
Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t exactly seen anything behind the door that separated the shop from his actual living quarters. He had to admit, he had snuck a glance whenever Aidan had disappeared behind it, but it was always too dark to ever make anything out.  
It’s not like he was hiding anything back there, right?  
Right?  
Dean rolled over onto his side, raising his phone to his face, suddenly very much not in the mood to sleep. He knew he was tired but a sudden rush of curiosity prevented him from relaxing.  
With a heavy sigh, Dean pushed himself off the bed. He grabbed a pair of shoes and his jacket before heading out the door.

 

It took four knocks before Aidan felt it may be a good idea to answer the door. Groggy from a short lived sleep, Aidan ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his clothes before swinging open the large door and feeling overcome with happiness at the sight in front of him. Dean, slightly panting, stood in his doorway with flowers and a brown paper bag under his arm.  
Aidan lead him by the hand to the couch and set him down, taking the flowers after a sincere thank you and disappearing to the back room.   
Shortly after he left, a sharp knock sounded on the door. Puzzled, Dean glanced at the open sign, which was indeed turned off.   
“Aidan?”  
No answer.  
Dean approached the door warily, attempting to peak through the curtains to see who it was. A bright smile met him before he was pulled out of the way by Aidan.  
“I heard ya, I heard ya.” He muttered, opening the door.  
“James!” He exclaimed, grabbing the familiar man in a tight hug. Dean stood by rather awkwardly as the man was greeted in the same fashion as himself before being lead to the couch.  
“Well come sit down, Dean.” Aidan laughed, patting the spot beside him.   
“So Dean,” James started, taking his seat across from them. “I’ve noticed you’re here pretty often, after hours too?”  
Dean nodded, fidgeting in his seat under his watchful stare. He knew what he was thinking and he knew Aidan wasn’t going to say anything.  
“Here for the coffee or the fella who makes the coffee?”  
“Um, both.” Dean answered, feeling Aidan’s hand trailing across his back.  
“Are you two-“  
“Dating, yes!” Aidan grinned, pulling Dean against him tightly.   
James face lit up immediately. And the two began chatting excitedly. Dean sat awkwardly, not feeling he had much to add to the conversation even though he was half of the couple being discussed. 

Excusing himself, Dean wriggled out of Aidan’s hold and headed towards the bar, intending to get himself a glass of water until something pink caught his eye. Behind the bar, nearly hidden behind a broom, was an unmistakable pink lace thong.


	8. UPDATE

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you all know that I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY!  
Something happened and suddenly I'm feeling truly inspired to write lately, sorry to keep you all waiting an insanely long amount of time!  
Actually, between now and since I posted the last chapter, I actually met Dean O'Gorman at a con!  
Definitely a time to remember, and I think that that is what made me want to continue.  
Due to exams and etc, it may take a while. But by the end of the month THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER.  
Thank you all so much for the support and love I've gotten over the past couple years...I seriously can't believe people still want me to continue. It feels strange knowing that there have been people waiting 2 years for this...  
Thank you again! See you all soon!


End file.
